


A Tender Dance

by Gummisnacks



Category: Fe14 - Fandom, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, getting caught, sexual desires, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummisnacks/pseuds/Gummisnacks
Summary: A little one page fic between Laslow and Female Corrin because there isn’t enough this of ship and this ship deserves more content.





	A Tender Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Please do know this is my first posting of my writing online and I know my writing isn’t the best but some feedback is always appreciated~  
> °°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· keyframe ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

‘He movement are so fluid with he steps he takes~”  
‘I d-don’t want him to stop..’  
‘Please keep dancing for me..’  
These thoughts ponders the young white haired dragon princess as she watched her husband from across room practicing his dancer in private or at least he thought that. Her heart fluttered with every step he took causing her to gain a dampness within her nether region. Watching him dance without him noticing was always somewhat thrilling for her wondering what he would do if she was ever caught. Well she was in luck because the second after that thought went into her brain her husband glanced and smiled softly at her only causing the butterflies in her stomach to scatter about. “Well, Hello there dear, You caught me in the act of me practicing.” walking over to her and planting a tender kiss on her lips only causing to cheeks to form a reddish color. “I’m s-sorry! I didn’t want you to stop dancing…..your just….so handsome when you dance that I can’t stop myself from watching.” Corrin meekly said and she felt her the dampness become more apparent. Laslow took notice of her body language and chuckled softly, swinging his arms around her body as he snaked his hands up to her bra and started to unhook it. “My beautiful, gorgeous wife. Oh how I love you so much~” he said tenderly slowly peeling up her shirt to reveal her perky breasts for him to take in. Laslow leaned in closer until he got face to face with her breasts smirking as he started to run his tongue along her right breast causing Corrin to squeal lightly which quickly turned in a passionate moan that would escape her lips every so often. As the growing bulge within his pants grew he scooped up his wife in his arms and nuzzled her.  
“Why don’t we take this to our bedroom, Honey?” he said kissing her.  
“That would be much more romantic than doing it here in the dance area.” Corrin giggled, kissing her husband back as he headed up to their room closing the door behind them.


End file.
